


i'm not looking for a love that will last (i know what i need and i need it fast)

by beans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Rimming, a pink glittery vibrator, and some handcuffs, i also don't know how to write long fics?????, i'm a sinner, powerbottom!Louis, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans/pseuds/beans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the 17 year old dumbass who handcuffs himself to his headboard. Louis is the 25 year old paramedic who takes advantage of him.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not looking for a love that will last (i know what i need and i need it fast)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://gawker.com/5989486/oversharing-dude-gets-vibrating-dildo-stuck-up-his-ass-livetweets-trip-to-er) article and my lovely friend leah
> 
> all mistakes are mine, considering this is un-beta'd

It’s Tuesday night, and Harry’s a dumbass.

He’s on the phone with his flatmate Niall, telling him the embarrassing story of how he forgot to grab the key from the other side of the room before he handcuffed himself to the bed.

“Just- please, come over and give me the key and leave. _Please_.” Harry whines. Niall laughs loudly on the phone and snorts.

“No fucking way, Styles. I’m drunk as hell and I have a lovely, beautiful person on my lap.” Niall says.

“Well, tell Liam to get off of you so you can _come help me_.”

Niall laughs again and hangs up the phone. Harry groans.

He’s kind of glad that Niall won’t come and help him, because he’d be scarred for life. Not only is harry handcuffed to his headboard, but he’s also stark naked, cock hard and full of a pink, glittery vibrator- that’s luckily on its lowest setting.

He noses at his phone again and holds down the home button with his nose. When his phone dings, he says out loud, “Siri, call 911.”

His phone automatically dials the number and goes straight to an operator saying, “What’s your emergency?”

“I- I’m uh, handcuffed to my headboard? I need someone to come and get me out of it.”

The lady sighs and takes his address. “We’ll send a paramedic over as soon as possible, okay Sir?”

“Thank you!” He says just before she hangs up. Harry lays his head back against his pillow and shifts his hips. He moans softly at the press of the vibrator against his prostate. Soon enough, his cock is slowly dripping pre-come.

He moves around some more, tightening the hold that the cuffs have on his wrists and groaning. He moves his hips, back and forth. After about twenty minutes of that, Harry hears his flat door open and a soft voice yell, “Hello?”

“In here!”

The door opens slowly before Harry hears a gasp. He turns his head and is greeted with a small boy with short, brown hair.

“Um-” The boy starts.

“The key is over on the desk. You can cover your eyes.” Harry says.

The boy nods and puts a small hand over his eyes. He begins walking towards the desk and clears his throat.

“There’s not a key over here…” The paramedic says softly.

“Are you _serious_?” Harry groans.

“Um- yeah. I mean, no..No, there isn’t a key over here.”

Harry leans his head back against his pillow and winces as he feels the puddle of pre-come on his stomach drip down the side of his waist.

“Can you at least help me with this?” He says, nodding to his cock that’s sitting against his stomach.

The boys’ eyes widen and he sputters a bit before he says, “Uh, why?”

“I mean, I’ve had this boner for at least four hours now and I’m pretty sure I’m going to pass out if I don’t cum soon, so.”

“You- you want me to _jack you off_?” The medic says, disbelievingly.

“ _Yeah_ , please, God.”

The medic walks over to Harry slowly and kneels on the bed. He eyes Harry’s cock and tilts his head to the side.

“You _seriously_ have a dildo in?”

“It’s a vibrator. Turn it off, please.”

The medic shakes his head and reaches under Harry’s legs and flips the vibrator off. He takes a hold of Harry’s cock and swipes at the head with his thumb. Harry tilts his hips up, fucking into the medic’s hand.

“I don’t even know your name and I’m jacking you off.” Louis says, smiling a bit.

“’M Harry. Can you go faster?”

The medic picks up the pace and says, “I’m Louis. How’s this?” He says as he flicks his wrist and squeezes tighter.

Harry gasps and tugs at the cuffs on his hands. “ _Yeah_ \- yeah, that’s good. Do that again.” Louis continues tugging at Harry before Harry starts whimpering. Louis can tell Harry is about to cum when his stomach starts tensing and spasming. He pulls of his hand and steps back from the bed.

Harry groans loudly and yells, “What the _fuck_?”

“Listen, Harry. We’re friends and all, yeah? I mean, I’ve been tugging on your dick for at least ten minutes now.”

“Sure, we can be friends. Only if you make me fucking _cum_.” He says a bit desperately.

“I will, I will. But that’s going to happen on my terms, okay?”

Harry’s eyes widen. What the _fuck_ is happening. “What? Why can’t you just jack me off then leave?”

“Well, you’re having fun, yeah? Getting a handy on your bed like a sixteen year old. I might as well have some fun too, y’know?”

 _‘Absolutely.’_ Harry thinks.

“I- I mean, sure. Fine. Go ahead.” He stutters.

Louis smiles brightly and pulls off his shirt. “Good. Let’s get this started then, shall we?”

He picks up the lube from beside Harry and squeezes some onto his fingers.

“I don’t need prep, I already have a dildo in.”

“I’m not gonna prep _you_ , sweetie.”

 _Oh_.

Harry watches as Louis shucks off his pants and underwear before he reaches behind himself. He kneels on the bed on top of Harry and straddles his waist. Harry watches in awe as Louis starts rocking back on his fingers.

“Like what you see?” Louis says smugly. Harry nods quickly and shifts his hips up to rub his cock against Louis. Louis holds down Harry’s hips with his free hand and says, “Behave, Harold.”

After a few minutes of Louis prepping himself, he says, “Listen, I’m going to turn your vibrator on and you’re going to suck my cock, got it?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“What was that?” Louis says sharply.

“Yes- yes Sir.”

Louis smiles softly and pats Harry’s cheek before he turns around and straddles his face. He turns Harry’s vibrator up to the second setting and bites his lip as Harry takes the head of his cock in his mouth. Harry works himself on his cock and moans when Louis tugs at the vibrator to make it shift away from his prostate.

Harry swallows around Louis’ dick when he begins fucking his mouth and smirks when he hears Louis moan softly above him. Louis teases Harry by kissing the head of his cock and licking the base slowly. He moans when Louis finally takes him into his mouth and feels a familiar heat begin building in his abdomen.

“I’m gonna cum.” He says when he pulls off of Louis cock. Louis sucks him down harder and faster and Harry feels his body ignite.

He cums inside Louis’ mouth, whimpering and tilting his hips up for more.  Louis pulls off and turns around before pressing his lips against Harry’s and licking into his mouth. Harry moans when he tastes his bitter self on Louis’ tongue.

“Lo- Louis, fuck me.” Harry moans against his mouth. Louis pulls back and laughs.

“Absolutely not.” He says before taking Harry cock in his hand. Harry winces at the sensitivity and groans in frustration.

“Why not?” He whimpers as he feels himself hardening up again.

“Because, Harry. I’m going to ride you and you’re going to fuck yourself with your pink, glitter-filled dildo? How does that sound?” He says, thumbing at the slit of Harry’s cock. Harry opens his mouth but nothing comes out except a soft whimper.

Louis lets go of his dick and asks where the condoms are. Harry nods to the drawer beside the bed and shift his arms around above him, trying to get his blood to circulate better. His hands are tingling, his cock is hard and his ass is full, but Harry’s never felt more turned on in his life.

Louis rolls the condom down his cock and straddles his waist once again, taking Harry’s cock in hand. He lines it up with his hole and presses down. Harry moans as Louis sinks down the first few inches, wincing at the stretch and burn.

When Louis’ fully seated, he twitches his hips and pulls off of Harry’s dick a little bit before sinking back down. As he picks up speed, he presses his hands against Harry’s chest.

Louis letting out little chants of ‘ _uh uh uh’_ and Harry’s fucking up into him, getting the vibrator inside him to move around. Louis reaches behind himself and tugs at the vibrator, turning it up onto its next setting.

“ _Oh_ , fuck.” Harry moans. Louis smirks and pushes Harry’s sweaty fringe away from his forehead.

“Fuck,” Louis says, bouncing fast on Harry’s cock. He pulls off of Harry and spins around, his ass facing Harry. Louis reaches behind himself and presses Harry into him again, sitting on his cock hard and fast.

He pulls the vibrator until it’s nearly out and slams it back into Harry while tightening himself around Harry’s cock. Louis hears Harry tug at the handcuffs and groan loudly behind him.

He shifts his hips slightly, giving Harry’s cock a small around of friction. He pulls the vibrator out all the way and lays it on the bed beside Harry’s hip.

Louis bends over slowly, tightening his hole around Harry incase he falls out. When Louis bends over enough, he presses his tongue flat against Harry’s hole.

“How the _fuck_ are you _doing_ that?” Harry moans, tears springing to his eyes.

“I took dance for six years, Harold.” Louis says before diving back in and licking at Harry’s hole. He presses his tongue inside and squeezes at Harry’s ass, feeling Harry’s cock twitch inside him.

“You better not cum until I do, Harry. You don’t wanna be greedy, do you?”

“No, no Sir. I won’t be greedy.” He whimpers pathetically. Louis traces Harry’s rim with the tip of his tongue, teasing him with the light press of it. Louis eats Harry out for a few more minutes before Harry begins shifting underneath him, moans getting louder and louder.

“Louis, I don’t think I can-”

“You better fucking hold it, Harry.” Louis says, leaning up and putting his hands on Harry’s thighs. He starts off with a quick pace, bouncing up and down fast on Harry’s cock. The headboard behind him is knocking into the wall loudly, nearly covering Harry’s desperate moans and plea’s for a release.

Louis feels his stomach tighten and his cock twitch, spurting out pre-come every time Harry’s dick presses against his prostate.

“ _Ugh_ , fuck. _Shit_.” Louis moans. Louis feels his orgasm overtaking him and moans in a high-pitched voice. Harry twitches his hips underneath him and fucks up into Louis, hard and quick. Louis opens his mouth in a silent moan and stills himself as his cock begins spurting out cum, painting Harry’s bedsheets.

Harry yells loudly at the feeling of Louis tightening around him with a vice grip and cums hard into the condom. Louis lies back against Harry’s chest and tries to get his breathing back to a normal pace. Louis sits back up and lifts himself off of Harry’s cock, wincing at the pull.

Louis stands up and walks slowly over to the desk and comes back. He straddles Harry’s waist again and pats the boys’ cheek. Harry opens his eyes slowly, smiling softly at Louis. Louis waves the key in front of his face and says, “Look what I found.”

Harry groans and says, “You totally lied, didn’t you?”

“About what?” Louis says innocently.

“You knew the key was there the whole time! You just wanted to get in my pants, huh, medic Louis?”

“Well, no, considering you weren’t wearing pants when I arrived.” He says, unlocking both sides of Harry’s handcuffs.  Harry’s arms fall to his sides, tingling with a lack of circulation.

“You know, if any paramedic were to take advantage of me, I’m really glad it was you.” Harry says, nosing Louis’ jawline.

Louis laughs against Harry cheek and nods. “Me too, Harold.”

After a few minutes of resting, the two boys finally get up and get into the shower together, Scrubbing each other slowly and memorizing each other’s bodies. Louis fucks Harry against the wall under the spray, thrusting in him slow and smooth. He washes the dry cum on their bodies off with Harry’s vanilla scented body wash.

Louis goes home with a 17 year old boys’ number in his phone and vanilla scented skin. Harry has to get new batteries for his vibrator and texts Louis: _btw, its Harry. not Harold_

Louis replies with: _whatever you say, Harold_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THE RIMMING SCENE IS WEIRD BUT I SAW IT ON PORN SO DONT TELL ME IT ISNT POSSIBLE


End file.
